Suicide
by LaChicaChan
Summary: Lo que te hace feliz no siempre te mantiene en pie.


Muy a menudo solemos creer que las personas como yo, con pasados oscuros llenos de problemas y dolor no podremos ser felices nunca.

No necesito más que una laptop y manos para contaros una gran historia, llena de luces y efectos especiales.

bueno...tal vez no pero...las cosas no son como uno suele creer ¿no?, si tal vez no tengas tu historia llena de luces y efectos especiales, tal vez ni siquiera sea una historia feliz o bien redactada o bien escrita, seguramente tenga fallas, seguramente la historia sea un fallo...como mi vida.

No del todo...nada, mejor ponte cómodo y escucha... lee mejor dicho.

Esta historia comienza con una protagonista, esta protagonista tiene un nombre, Anabelle, Ana para los amigos mola ¿cierto? jum pues ella se llamara así pero no será ella.

Porque es Ana pero no es Ana eres tú.

Tú vivirás su historia, porque tú leerás esto y aunque yo diga que es Ana tú sentirás que eres tú porque así es la magia de la lectura.

Bien Ana esta en este momento sentada en su cama, recostada en la pared mirando la noche y sintiendo el aire fresco que entra por su ventana.

Con una página sobre las dietas y las pastillas y jarabes vomitivos abierta en una pestaña, con su perfil de Facebook en otra ventana, con YouTube reproduciendo su canción favorita la que escucha por medio de sus audífonos con los ojos cerrados queriéndose olvidar de todos.

Ana está esperando en otra pestaña que cargue un video de uno de sus youtubers favoritos, su habitación está girando a su alrededor ella siente que despega, que está viva, que es feliz, que está en otro lugar, Ana se siente alegre y de pronto…para.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad y se siente terrible.

Quiere volver.

Busca desesperadamente el frasco a su alrededor, así es Ana se droga.

Ana no quiere pensar en el asco de vida que lleva así que consume drogas.

También quiere ser como las chicas de la tele, como las modelos de las revistas su madre le recuerda todos los días que esta gorda aunque no lo este, y Ana tan inocente se lo cree.

También cree que el alcohol es una buena manera de olvidar ya que es lo que suele decirle papa y también Ana siente un poco de repulsión hacia este cuando le pega a mama.

Pero Ana no está sola, eso quiere creer aún tiene esperanzas en que todo cambiara Ana piensa que todo tiene que mejorar aún le queda algo de inocencia.

Aunque las marcas en sus brazos digan otra cosa, lo hace porque se odia, se odia y se tiene que hacer daño.

Como todos ¿no?

Quien diga que Ana está haciendo esto por atención está equivocado, es lo que menos quiere, lleva su vida entera intentando ser invisible ella no quiere atención solo quiere está bien en otro lugar quiere que todo mejore.

Pobre Ana ¿no? bueno, la verdad es que tampoco le va nada bien con sus amigos porque ni siquiera tiene.

Su perfil está lleno de cosas de sus ídolos y lo utiliza para eso hablar de sus ídolos, de sus youtubers sus cantantes, ellos salvaron su vida.

Aunque aún siga haciéndose daño al menos ya no se corta tan seguido como antes.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás Ana pidió ayuda, desesperadamente y luego de que nadie le hiciera caso se cansó y dejo de pedir ayuda, dejo de rogar se cansó de la familia de su vida y simplemente se dejó llevar y no espero nada.

A veces quiere soñar, quiere soñar con que aún sigue viva quiere creer que aún sigue viva.

Luego pone los pies en la tierra y reacciona porque ella lo sabe, sabe que no está bien sabe que morirá Ana sabe que está sola, ella lo sabe.

Tiene miedo no estar bien, tiene miedo de ser como su Tía y terminar en la cárcel, tiene miedo de enloquecer de rabia algún día y terminar matando a todos, tiene miedo de explotar de ser ella misma porque es simplemente peligroso.

Ana comienza a llorar mientras se abraza a si misma con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, siente que va a explotar, siente que ya no puede más ruega a su cabeza que pare pero no se detiene y le sigue recordando tantas cosas, tan dolorosas oh dios Ana querida deja eso ya solo te hace daño.

Ya no recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que se sentó frente a su ventana a llorar por horas.

En cada cumpleaños desde que tiene 10 desea al soplar las velas, morir mientras duerme.

Lo desea, lo deseo hasta los 12 cuando dejaron de comprar pasteles para su cumpleaños, porque simplemente la familia ya no vendría mas.

A los 15 años Ana se encerró en su cuarto con un pastelillo de chocolate y un fosforo haciendo de vela, cantándose el cumpleaños feliz a ella misma de manera patética.

A los 16 ya no habia pastelito, faltaba poco, faltaba poco para ser mayor de edad y largarse de ese lugar.

Con 17 años a punto de ser cumplidos, el 20 de abril del año siguiente se le escapaba de las manos, era muy lejano jamás llegaría a esa fecha no como estaba justo ahora.

Y aunque llegara ¿Qué haría? No tenía amigos, familia ni nada parecido, no tenía dinero ni un lugar a donde ir, no tenía absolutamente nada.

Se levanta, tomando su laptop para fijarse en si alguno de sus héroes había subido algún video…nada.

Vuelve a situarse frente a la ventana, tira la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de repetirse que algún día saldrá de ese lugar.

Conseguir un trabajo…eso es, conseguir un trabajo ahorrar dinero rentar un piso graduarse entrar a la Universidad, seguir trabajando estudiar…demasiado.

No, no lo lograría nunca

Ana entonces vuelve de golpe a la realidad, azotándola tan duramente que tiene que morder su labio para no dejar escapar el grito que tiene atrapado en su garganta.

Dinero…dinero, comida, ropa, arriendo, escuela, útiles, graduación, trabajo, más comida más ropa más arriendo más escuela más útiles más presión, más presión la hunde, la hunde muy abajo intenta tomar algo y sostenerse pero no puede finalmente se deja llevar y se ahoga…se ahoga en su mente.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, y sus labios dejan escapar leves suspiros de agonía, saber que tu vida será una asco hagas lo que hagas es difícil.

Sucede que Ana tenía una hermana y un hermano.

Sucede que su hermano está muerto y su hermana en la cárcel.

Sucede que Ana ya no puede más con la escuela los deseos de escapar sus padres todos.

Sucede que Ana quiere morir, rápido sin dolor, y quiere ver a todos sufrir y retorcerse de piedad a sus pies suplicando clemencia quiere verlos perder la cordura hasta el punto de rogar ser matados, porque los odia…los odia a todos

Sucede que Ana nunca se ha enamorado, nunca le ha gustado a ningún chico, nunca se ha juntado con las chicas de su clase a sus 17 años su cara no sabe que es el maquillaje sucede que desde hace muchos años Ana no ha pisado un lugar que no sea la escuela o su caso o el supermercado.

Sucede que Ana no sabe que es un mall, o un parque siquiera una cafetería.

Sucede que Anabelle de 17 años se está ah pasado la vida imaginando como seria todo si sus padres fueran más amables con ella, si tuviera amigos, si fuera bonita Anabelle llora toda las noches, desea morir todas las noches no quiere ser ella misma quiere ser otra persona en otro lugar.

Esto es triste, es sumamente triste tener que lidiar con la v ida de Ana, que a pesar de reírse con las cosas que encuentra en internet se pregunta constantemente si alguna vez de verdad fue feliz.

Y la respuesta es que no…ella jamás fue feliz.

Incluso ahora con el martillante dolor de cabeza los gritos de sus padres suenan más distantes.

Escucha al ruido de un golpe seguido del de vidrio quebrándose, la cristalera de la cocina supone.

Pero sea lo que sea no le importa.

Porque su madre se tiene muy merecido cada golpe.

El sonido proveniente de la laptop la saca de sus pensamientos, es un aparato que ya lleva casi 3 años con ella, fue comprado con sus ahorros.

La lap es vieja, no corre juegos de última generación y tiene que estar controlando su almacenamiento de archivos constantemente, se traba un poco al reproducir videos y se calienta muy rápidamente pero…la consiguió a un precio barato esta vieja y al menos sirve para ver los videos de sus ídolos.

Se acerca a la computadora y la levanta, el sonido proveniente de esta es un post una publicación de la página oficial de unos de sus ídolos, comienza a leer y a medida que avanza su lectura su rostros va ensombreciéndose su mirada comienza a llenarse de lágrimas no, no esto no puede ser verdad no.  
"Mangel y Rubius eran más que amigos para todos nosotros…eran familia y su muerte nos pesa a todos lamento informarles que es oficial ellos…no sobrevivieron en el choque"

Se levanta con el aparato en sus manos pero sus temblorosos dedos fallan y la laptop se estampa contra el piso su pantalla parpadea unos segundos y luego se apaga.

Ana suelta un grito ahogado y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no, no, no, no por favor no se repite varias veces al tiempo que toma su laptop con delicadeza y la pone en la cama, ella intenta prenderla espera una hora vuelve a intentarlo sus padres siguen discutiendo la laptop no enciende nunca lo ara la luz blanca se enciende y la pantalla esta azul blanco negro rojo verde toda quebrada emite un único pitido…esta irremediablemente dañada

Anabelle corre por el pasillo y se apodera de todos los analgésicos que hay en la casa

No importa si la laptop vuelve a prender o no ella lo leyó todo muy claro no es una broma, no es una broma, están muertos, sus ídolos están muertos, sus razones para vivir están muertas, ella está muerta.

Ahora sí que lo está.

Vuelve a su habitación y cierra la puerta de un golpe, se desliza hasta el suelo llorando, los frascos llenos de pastillas la rodean y en un impulso tomo uno lo vacía en su mano y lleva las pastillas a su boca, traga sin masticar nada cierra los ojos y espera unos minutos para el segundo frasco.

Toma alrededor de 6 frascos de pastillas y comienza a sentirse sin fuerzas, se arrastra a su cama con el ultimo frasco en su mano y toma una hoja de papel, le toma alrededor de 10 minutos terminar de escribir con mucho esfuerzo: "ellos ya no están y yo no soy feliz, los amaba a ellos eran mi felicidad y se fueron, os odio a todos y en vuestra conciencia quedara mi muerte.

Ojala sufráis todo lo que yo sufrí."

Para cuando lo hacen sus parpados se cierran y ya no puede mantenerse muy consiente.

Pone la hoja con cuidado en la cómoda y luego toma unas cuentas pastillas más hasta, finalmente, ceder.

El frasco se estrella contra el piso y la mano de Ana cae por el borde de la cama, los gritos de sus padres aún son la música que inunda la casa pero ya no importa.

Dentro de unas horas encontraran su cuerpo inerte y la nota.

No importa.

Sus padres se arrepentirán de todo, avisaran a su hermana y ella apenas se lamentara sus compañeros de clase se atormentaran unos días, luego tal vez seguirán adelante pero nadie absolutamente nadie jamás podría olvidar que ellos causaron una muerte al molestar a una chica inocente, pero nada de eso importa ni la vida, ni la muerte, ni los demás, ni las patéticas personas que la rodeaban porque Anabelle finalmente está bien.

Ella ya es feliz.

* * *

¿CANSADO DE LEER HISTORIAS DEPRESIVAS EN WATTPAD? PUES VENIMOS A INVADIR AQUÍ TAMBIÉN! :D ahre.

en realidad no venimos a invadir nada por que soy yo sola y solo tengo esta historia allá también pero escribo mucho, escribo cosas tristes y irónicas.

regrese aca por que mientra navegaba en un blog de GF recordé mis primeras historias y me dije ¿why not?.

igual seguro me olvide de todo y vuelva a wattpad donde a nadie le importa nada y todo es bello y hermoso cy.

ya chau.


End file.
